Broken
by LittleFallenAngel333
Summary: Jennifer Diana Northman, a simple girl, once meets Gabriel. A mysterious handsome guy in her eyes who truly is an angel. Her life will never be the same again after this... especially after finding out that she's pregnant. GabrielXOC Ch1 IS RE-WRITTEN
1. Prologue

Jennifer stared blankly at the older woman, she knew that she was saying something, she could see her lips were moving but nothing registered nothing but the slight dizziness and the overwhelming feeling of nausea. Jennifer covered her mouth fighting against the urge to toss her cookies all over the customer who was still oblivious to her distress.

Luckily for Jennifer a coworker named Daisy noticed the color drain from her face and her hand fly to her mouth, and recognizing the symptoms of someone about to puke stepped in waving Jennifer off towards the bathroom while she politely excused Jennifer and stepped in to take the woman's order.

Jennifer ran into one of the stalls barely making it in time before throwing up the remainders of her lunch. Her retches eventually turned to dry heaves her stomach seemingly unwilling to settle down even after there was nothing left in it to throw up anymore. Finally when the last waves of nausea subsided she leaned back against the door of the stall breathing heavily as she fought to regain her composure.

Getting up she headed over to the sink to try and freshen up a bit before returning to work. Her face was pale making the dark circles that had so recently taken up residence under her eyes stand out in stark contrast. What's wrong with me she asked her reflection in the mirror. She was tired no exhausted all the time recently and this was the third time this week she'd gotten sick and had to throw up.

Jennifers co-worker Daisy had a theory on what was wrong with Jennifer she thought it had a whole lot to do with nice looking fellow Jennifer had mentioned a few times over the last month or so. Jennifer however just couldn't accept it. No there was just no way it could be true.

"You got sick again didn't you?" Daisy asked when Jennifer finally made it back to the office at the rear of the bar where they worked.

"It's nothing." Jennifer said, trying to avoid the conversation she knew they were going to have.

"Sweetie, how many times have you been sick in the past two weeks, half a dozen times or more?" she said concern evident in her voice.

"I'm not pregnant!" Jennifer snapped.

"Okay then, so when was your last period?" Daisy asked.

It had been a over a month ago, closer to two now that Jennifer really thought about it.

"That long huh?" Daisy said wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulder

"I'm not pregnant!"

Daisy raised an eyebrow "Then why are you having morning sickness? Why haven't you gotten your period this month? And finally why do you run to pee every 10 minutes?"

"I….I do-don't know!" Jennifer said her voice trembling as she tried to convince both herself and Daisy that there really was nothing to worry about.

"Look if it's really nothing then you won't mind taking one of these then." said Daisy as she searched through her handbag, once she had found what she was searching for she held out the pregnancy test to Jennifer.

Jennifer shook her head adamantly "No" "There's no need to, because I'm not pregnant"

"Jennifer just listen okay." Daisy pleaded. "You need to know for sure. Just take the test so we can see if you're pregnant or not." Daisy said placing the test in Jennifer's hand as she walked out of the office, leaving Jennifer alone and scared, staring at the innocent enough looking box for several minutes before working up her courage to go take it.

"There is no possible way that I'm pregnant!" Jennifer muttered to herself as she sat in one of the stalls reading the directions. "I'm just taking this test so I can prove to Daisy that she's wrong."

Jennifer peed on the stick a began the four minute wait for the results….four very long, very nerve wrecking minutes.

At the three minute mark Jennifer couldn't help but wonder what if? What if the test was positive? What if she really was pregnant? She wasn't ready to be someone's mother.

At the two minute mark Jennifer starts wondering about Gabriel. Where is he, she hasn't seen him in awhile? What if all she was to him was a one night stand? How will she tell him if she is? Would he take the news well or would he be angry?

As the last minute ticked down Jennifer found herself to scared to look finally, after gather up her courage she reached out a trembling hand and picked the test up off the sink, looking down she stared at it in shock. There it was plain as day, a pink plus sign. "Oh shit!" she gasped, the test slipping from her fingers as she started to cry.


	2. Chapter 1: It's cold tonight

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!:D I'm happy to now that somebody likes this story. So here is first chapter. It's about Jennifer meeting Gabriel!x3**

~8 weeks earlier~

I looked absently at the clock. It was 5p.m. Time to go to work for me. I work as a waitress at the bar.

Please don't think that if I work as waitress it's because I'm stupid and failed the exams at school. I just don't have a family and have to work so I can live normally. And when I say "don't have family" that's not because they died or I ran away from home. I can't remember anything what happened to me before two years ago. An owner of a shop found me walking lost on streets, I didn't have any memories about who am I or what I'm doing there. He felt pity for me and said that I could live at him, that he can adopt me. But I didn't want this. I didn't want to make him responsible for me. I'm not his child after all.

I don't know how but I managed to give the entering exams and got into a college. Yes, I have a bursary, but it's not enough to have a normal life so I had to search for work. I found it in a waitress at the bar. Luckily I have where to live, the man who found me was so caring that bought me a flat.

I looked into the mirror at myself. I have long dirty blond hair and ice-blue eyes. I put my hair into a ponytail. I always wear it so at work and I get dressed in my waitress uniform. It consists of a white T-shirt and black shorts. I have to walk till there bar few streets.

Today will be a hard night. It's Friday, and on Fridays many people come here after work to relax. This means more work for me, but also and more baksheesh which I really need.

I entered the bar and saw Daisy, she is a waitress here too. The most of time we work at the same shift. She has long red hair and green eyes. Somehow I feel pity for her, she has one child and must to raise it alone because the father of the kid left her.

I greeted her with a nod and went to the office to leave my handbag there. I took a notebook and a pencil. My work begins. I looked through the room and noticed a loud group of 5 men at one of my tables.

Just great….why always in my shift?

I put on my face a false smile because the more you smile the bigger baksheesh you will get.

For an hour I took orders and made sure that everyone is pleased when a man walked it. Maybe for everyone it was just a man who came in bar, but for me it was a man who caught my attention. He has caramel eyes and dark brown hair. I never saw him before, that's maybe because he is new in the town?

The mysterious guy sat at one of my tables. I couldn't help but really smile now and let out a small dance of happiness around the bar. The barman, Terry who was mixing a cocktail, looked up at me and then at the guy, raising an eyebrow.

I went to his table smiling, a true warm "welcome" smile, not false one. He let out a grin as saw me smiling.

"Good evening, sir. With what can I serve you tonight?" asked I, holding the notebook and pencil, ready to write his order.

"Do you have something sweet?" his voice was making my legs to melt.

It took me thirty seconds to realize that he said.

"Er….sweet?" I probably looked like a fool. But seriously what kind of guy after a working week, Friday in the evening will want "something sweet"?

He barely was holding a snicker as saw my face.

"Sorry but today the only thing that I can offer you is a hot chocolate, often we have more sweets on weekends" Finally I had said something.

"Fine then. I'll have then hot chocolate…oh and put more sugar" I noted all that on notebook and went to get his chocolate.

After putting there another 4 spoons of sugar and hopping that's enough for him. I went back to his table.

"Your hot chocolate, sir" I said and gave him a warm smile.

"Hey you! Come here!" one of the men from that loud group yelled. I sighed annoyed and went back to them putting a on my face a false smile. The caramel eyed guy watched after me, drinking his chocolate.

"With what I can help you?"

The guy which were nearest to me, put his hand down on my thigh. My smile disappeared.

"Take your hand off!"

"Oh, come on! I know you want it…" His hand moved higher to my….

Suddenly the caramel eyed guy appeared and grabbed his hand. "Any problems, boys?"

Before the man could reply, Tony the barman and also the owner of the bar came.

"Leave the bar now!" He looked really pissed off at them. The man which touched me wanted to say something but he could Tony grabbed his shirt "I said NOW!"

The men left immediately. Tony looked worried at me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I lied. He looked at me for a second but after went back to his work. I looked at the caramel eyed guy. "Thanks" He smiled.

"No need to thank me princess" The amusement played in his eyes. He left giving me a really big baksheesh.

I'm wondering….will he come here again?

After we closed the bar and cleaned the tables. Tony came to me and he was still worried after that little incident.

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"….erm….no thanks. I'm really fine!...I'll be okay! I promise!"

He frowned "ok…night Jen"

"Bye!"

I left the bar and walked few streets towards my flat when I heard some noise. It was coming from a group of men…the same group which left the bar today! But now they weren't 5, they were 4. Where is 5th? I was scared that they might notice me so I began to walk faster.

"Hey Chick!" one of them screamed

Dammit! They noticed me! I began to run, but in my way appeared a man, this is the 5th man from that group….The Man which touched me!

"Hello Sweetheart!" he grinned.

I turned to run away but notice that there were coming those four men. I was trapped.

"We've got you!" another man said.

One of them grabbed me by my shoulders and hit me into the wall. He began to touch my thighs. I tried to push him away, but he only laughed and put my hands above my head and began to rub between my legs.

"Say that you want it!" he commanded. But when I didn't reply, he rubbed harder and I couldn't hold a moan anymore. He grinned and so did his "friends". The man relaxed a bit and lowered his grab at my hands. I managed then to kick him in his manhood. I was really thankfull that men have this weakness. The man fell down on his knees and began insulting something because of pain. I tried to run away but he caught my leg which made me to fall down on ground and hit hard my head. I could feel the blood coming from my wound.

"What a wild cat we have hear! Don't worry we'll tame you quickly!" they laughed.

I was too dizzy from the hit to move. I felt someone pushing and holding my hands again above my head. Another man laid down on my legs and pulled out a knife. He began to cut my shirt. I tried to hit him somehow, but he slapped me in reply. I could feel that my shirt was totally cut and that I was left in bra. I began to tremble. It was a cold night.

Man moved his hands to take off my bra, but suddenly stopped and looked to the right side of the street. I followed his sight and saw the caramel eyed guy walking towards us.

He smiled playfully, but his eyes were serious this time.

"Boys….I'm back!"

He took a bit from a chocolate which he was holding and continued his way to me. I couldn't control myself and I smiled at him….

**So what do you think? Did it suck? Do I need to re-write this chapter? Tell me please I'm really paranoid!**

**And what do you think Gabriel will make with those men? Tell me your opinions in reviews or pms! I'm really curious to know!**

**Please review! It makes me to write faster =3**


	3. Chapter 2: Sweet dream

**I apologize that it took me so long to update the story. My school starts soon and I didn't yet my homework for summer T_T I think I won't finish it ever. I'm my best to do it and also I'm busy with my german lessons.**

**Here is for you next chapter.**

**Special thanks to BlueRidgeBeauty who is helping me with writing. **

He walked towards her and her attackers with slow purposeful steps an air of practiced grace and ease in his steps as if he were only out for a midnight stroll instead of confronting a gang of would be rapists.

"Hey Buddy, You on drugs or something?" One of the gang, a tall muscular blond yelled menacingly at caramel eyed guy.

"Who? Me?" the caramel eyed guy asks smiling innocently as he takes a bite of chocolate, he seems to mull the question over for a moment before looking up a hint of mischief in the near predatory grin he gives her attackers."hmm….maybe yes. If you consider chocolate a "drug"and for me it is. Believe me"

Jennifer just stared at him he had to be crazy. She couldn't understand why is he acting so calm he was outnumbered by five guys all taller and more muscular them him. What could he be thinking why doesn't he call the police she wonders? It's seems that he is alone and he doesn't have anyone to help him, and unless he's got a black belt in karate she doesn't see how this is going to end any other way than him getting beaten to a bloody pulp and her being raped.

The coolness of the summer night hit her bare skin, but she also felt something warm on her. Her attacker's hands were still running up and down her thighs, smirking he began to remove her shorts not caring about short slight man approaching them his buddies could handle him easily enough.

The newcomer noticed that. His caramel colored eyes roving over her taking in the bruises that now mottled her beautiful pale skin and the still oozing blood from blow to her head that was beginning to stain and mat her blond hair. The sight of her beaten and bloodied that way with her attacker still pawing at her made him furious in a way he hadn't been in a very long time.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"Really and why is that?" the attacker laughed looked at him scornfully. What can you do? There are five of us against just you, you're outnumbered and you know it. There's no way you can win so just do the smart thing and walk away now and pretend you didn't see a thing.

"I really wish you hadn't said that, because now I really do have to teach you a lesson, I just hope you survive long enough to learn it" the caramel eyed guy said sly amusement playing across his handsome face, in the mischievous glint in his eyes and the wry grin that curled at the corner of his mouth before he snapped his fingers.

Jennifer's vision began to blur gray creeping in around the edges as darkness overtook her. What seemed like seconds later, she was in someone's arms. The strong scent of chocolate mixed with strawberries overpowering her senses and making her feel lightheaded again, this time because of the comforting scent and the profound sense of relief flooding through her .

"Sshhh" a soft voice whispered in her ear. " It's alright, everything's okay now" his warm hand went to her back and slowly stroked it, making her relax.

Jennifer trembled at the touch, the combination of her injuries, the shock of her attack and the chill of the night air making her shiver at the warmth of his touch. He noticed that and shrugged off his jacket wrapping it around her before he began rubbing her shoulders which sent a comforting wave of warmth through her. She caught a glimpse of him smiling down at her before he gently brushed two fingers across her forehead and sleep claimed her.

Jennifer awoke to bright morning sunshine peeking through the curtains, She slowly opened her eyes blinking a few times as her eyes adjusted to the brightness. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she looked around taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. She had been sleeping in a king sized bed the luxurious white sheets probably cost more than her entire bed at home had. They were sinfully soft and she didn't even want to try and guess the thread count.

She looked over to see the man who had rescued her last night his warm butterscotch eyes twinkled as the met hers. His left hand reached out to gently brush a stray lock of hair from her face, but lingered just a moment longer than necessary on her check before cupping her chin drawing her in till their lips met in a slow gentle kiss. His lips were feather light on hers his tongue tracing the soft fullness of her lips seeking entry. Jennifer found his kiss surprisingly sweet and far more persuasive than she cared to admit. She opened her mouth to him savoring his tender drugging kisses as they sang through her veins kindling her desire.

He tasted like chocolate and spices it was intoxicating, and she found herself unable to get enough. Running her hands up his strong arms to the corded muscles of his shoulder she pulled him closer till he lay over her. He let out a pleased groan of approval as his weight settled over her. His mouth left hers for a moment his eyes meeting hers silently asking her for permission to continue. Up close his eyes were an extraordinary mix of shades of amber and green flecked and ringed in gold. His handsome face was so expressive with hints of humor that played around his mouth curling his lips into a mysterious expression that always seemed on the verge of laughter. His eyes were kind and sparkled with secret merriment they crinkled at the corners when he smiled and his eyebrows arched playfully when he spoke. There was a stubborn set to his chin, but overall Jennifer found to be an intregingly attractive man. Jenifer reached up wanting more of his delicious kisses she ran her small delicate hands through the longish silky soft strands of light sandy brown hair with it's golden highlights to the darker curls at the nape of his neck eliciting a moan of pleasure from him as his mouth reclaimed hers.

Gabriel had been in his kitchen enjoying a breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes smothered in Hershey's syrup and whipped cream. He'd just taken a sip of his double chocolate chip raspberry mochaccino when he heard the soft moans coming from his bedroom. He raised an eyebrow in concern, thinking maybe she was having a nightmare about the previous nights events. Wondering what was going on he slipped quietly into his bedroom to check on her.

What met his eyes was not what he had been expecting,Jennifer was laying sprawled on her back, the blankets barely covering her as they hand slipped down around her hips sometime during the night. She was breathing heavily letting out small quick panting breaths, she made the soft moaning noise again and to Gabriel's surprise it was one of pleasure not fear. Gabriel had to press a hand to his mouth to hold back the snicker threatening to erupt from him, well he could stop worrying then since she was having apparently very pleasant dreams.

Gabriel couldn't help himself he sat down on the bed next to Jennifer taking in her beautiful face, her lush pink lips were parted slightly her long ash blond hair spilling across the pillow. She had her arms thrown back above her head exposing her ample breasts clothed in nothing more than her lacy white bra since he had discarded her ripped and torn shirt, deciding to let her have one of his shirts to wear when she woke.

Gabriel finally after a long lustful moment looked away thoroughly ashamed of himself for looking at all. "Okay down boy" he whispered to himself, aiming an annoyed glare at his traitorous dick which seemed to have a mind of it's own at the moment. "I'm not a creepy pervert like those guys I had to teach a lesson to last night. Besides it's not polite or chivalrous to perve the pretty damsel in distress while she sleeps half naked and completely unaware in your bed. Even if she's having happy sexy dreams and said happy sexy dreams are about you.," he added after pressing a feather light touch to her forehead. Gabriel reached out with his grace letting it teasingly caress her face causing her beautiful blue eyes to blink open.

"Good morning, sunshine" he said smiling as he gently stroked her cheek.

**Reviews are very welcome.**


End file.
